hetaparody ABO
by nana.0.o
Summary: ayo cek golongan darah kalian masing2. Samakah dengan karakter nation2 berikut ini? cekidot!  warning : OOC  maybe. Update ch6!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Karakter negara sesuai dengan golongan darah. Ehem… ini bingung deh bikin summary-nya.

**Author's Note : **tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin parodi tentang golongan darah ini. sayang hasil presentasi saya yang tulisannya kanji semua itu ga kepake lagi. Tapi tenang aja, saya ga bakal masukin tulisan kanji disini. Saya muaaakkk (pake penekanan) ama kanji. O iya, karakter utamanya ber-4 (Japan, male!Indonesia, America, sama Hongkong) selain itu bakal ada yang muncul sedikit2 sebagai tambahan XD

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia nya punya himaruya. Komik golongan darah punya, ehm, ga tau… saya ga bisa baca tulisan Hangguk, Yon soo~ tolong bacain! PowerPoint Presentasi nya punya saya~

* * *

**Requirements When Looking for a Girlfriend**

Pertama kali, mari kita kumpulkan 4 orang personifikasi yang paling mewakili tiap-tiap golongan darah. Minus golongan darah Bombay, seumur-umur author belum pernah nemu orang bergolongan darah mirip bawang itu. Cari di India banyak mungkin *dilempar bawang*.

Untuk mewakili golongan darah A, kita punya Japan. Kini telah siap duduk rapi di atas bangku. Kaki rapat dan kedua tangan diletakkan dengan rapi di atas pangkuannya. Rambutnya tersisir rapi menghiasi wajah optimisnya.

Sebagai perwakilan golongan darah B, kita punya Indonesia. Kedua kakinya sedikit terbuka (baca: ngangkang) dan diatas pangkuannya…Hei! jangan bawa-bawa bantal ke studio! Jangan bilang kamu baru bangun tidur! Kamu... enggak lupa mandi kan?

Yang ketiga, ada America sebagai perwakilan golongan darah O. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan satu pucuk aneh yang mengarah ke atas seperti biasa. Senyuman lebar terlihat jelas. Cukup America, kecilkan sedikit cengiranmu, kau terlihat seperti orang idiot. Iya, saya tahu kamu hiro...

Sebagai perwakilan terakhir, Hongkong sebagai perwakilan AB tentu saja. Bukan bombay! tadi kan saya udah bilang bawang enggak ikutan! Hongkong, bisa kasih sedikit senyum ke kamera? Ini disiarkan ke seluruh dunia loh. Apa? gak tertarik? Seenggaknya jangan expressionless gitu dong. Enggak! Bukannya saya enggak suka kok! err... yah, terserahlah.

Baiklah, kita mulai pertanyaannya. Sebutkan persyaratan utama kalian untuk mencari cewek.

**Japan :** Penampilan, tentu saja.

**Indonesia :** penampilan dong.

**America :** Penampilan.

**Hongkong :** memang penampilan sih.

Waah, kompaknya...

Baiklah langsung saja ke pertanyaan kedua. Persyaratan selanjutnya adalah?

**Japan :** Hmm... mungkin karakternya?

**Indonesia :** KARAKTER!

**Amerika :** Berkarakter seperti HERO!

**Hongkong :** karakter

Kalian kompak banget! Ajaib!

baiklah, sekarang sebutkan persyaratan ketiga.

**Japan :** ... perhatian? (malu-malu)

**Indonesia :** berkepribadian baik dan luhur (selintas pelajaran PPKn melintas di otak)

**America :** anak yang polos, pasti imut-imut... cocok untuk HERO sepertiku hahaha!

**Hongkong :** Uang

**Japan :** Eh?

**Indonesia :** OOOhhh~

**America :** Waw! berani banget!

**Hongkong :** Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian enggak suka. Enggak usah muna' deh~

Oke-oke saya ngerti, enggak usah liat-liatan gitu. Saya enggak suka susu, mungkin si abang bakso suka. America suka hamburger, mungkin si Hongkong enggak. Japan gila kerja, Nesia pasti lebih milih tidur. Masing-masing orang kan punya selera, oke?

**4nation :** (angguk angguk… geleng geleng… anggukangguk…. geleng…. (Sori keterusan))

Oke kita lanjut aja, yuk marii…

**Japan :** Ehm... jujur...

**Indonesia :** Percaya Diri

**HongKong :** Aura

**America :** Dada Besar!

-Siiinngggg-

**Japan, Indonesia, Hongkong :** -Jiiiiittt- (mata menyipit dan ngelirik America)

**America :** YEAHHH! (tinju keatas)

**Japan, Indonesia:** (hajar Americaa!)

**Japan :** America-san, kamu terlalu banyak nonton porno!

**Indonesia :** Polos? Dengan dada besar? BRENGSEK!

**America :** kenapa cuma HERO yang dihajarrr... (berlindung)

**Hongkong :** Ckck... selera rendahan...

* * *

**Obey The Rule**

Dalam tema kali ini, kita persilahkan seorang guru untuk ikut bergabung. Silahkan Germania-san…

**Germania :** Terima kasih. Baiklah, peraturan untuk kalian berempat. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja, selama tidak melewati garis ini.

Keempat makhluk di depannya mengangguk.

Japan bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Bosan, Ia mulai menggambar pesanan doujin untuk bulan depan, maklum tenggat waktu nya sebentar lagi. Garis putih yang ditunjuk oleh Germania-sensei sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

**Tipe A : Tidak akan pernah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat**

**.**

**.  
**

Dan… Hap! Garis putih pun terlewati oleh Indonesia. YEAYY! Serunya dalam hati.

**Germania :** HOOIII!

**Tipe B : Begitu dibilang, langsung dilanggar**

**.**

**.  
**

**Germania : **Saya ke toilet dulu.

America menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yakin Germania-sensei sudah tak terlihat, ia langsung melangkah keluar garis putih.

**Tipe O : Tunggu nggak ada yang lihat, baru jalan**

**.**

**.  
**

Germania-sensei kembali beberapa saat kemudian setelah kunjungan singkatnya ke toilet.

**Hongkong :** Senseii~ tadi America-kun ngelewatin garis

**America :** Aakhhh…

**Tipe AB : tukang ngadu!**

* * *

**When Facing Dangerous Situation**

**Tipe A**

"Doitsu-san, Italia-kun bagaimana ini… beberapa hari lagi Allied Force mengancam akan menyerang kita…" Japan terlihat khawatir. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermuncratan seperti dalam komik (bayangkan splinker).

German tidak berhenti push-up "Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Benar vee~ ah, ciao! " sahut Italy pada cewek manis yang lewat di depannya.

Japan tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir sembari memikirkan taktik yang tepat untuk menghadapi perang nanti "tapi…tapi… gimana kalau…."

Mereka kalah? –kenyataannya memang kalah-

"Harga untuk kekalahan…" Japan memosisikan samurainya tepat di depan perutnya yang kini terbuka.

**-panik saat krisis belum terjadi, namun tenang (baca: pasrah) saat krisis menghampiri-**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe B**

Nilai tukar Rupiah makin melemah

'PLAKK!'

"Aduh, banyak banget nyamuk! Mang, beli AUTAN dong~"

Banjir di Jakarta dan sekitarnya

"Baju lepek, jalanan becek… naek ojek… hhhh…." (ucapkan dengan gaya CinLau)

Tikus-tikus Negara makin merajalela, Uang Negara makin menipis!

"Gehh~ gue lupa bayar tagihan BB bulan ini~ gawat~ "

MALAYSIA NANTANG PERANG!

"Hah? Ooohh~ bilang tunggu bentar, gue lupa ngangkatin jemuran…"

**-tenang saat belum terjadi krisis, dan sama sekali tak bergeming saat krisis menghampiri-**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe O**

Nilai tukar dolar melemah terhadap Yuan

"A HA HA HA gapapa..gapapa.. apa sih yang enggak bisa dilakukan HERO sepertiku?"

Dan makin melemah makin hari ke hari…

"China… ayo dong… kalem-kalem aja sama mantan allies-mu ini…"

Nilau tukar Dolar JATUH

"AP..APAA? CHINA! KAMU JANGAN JUAL BARANG KELEWAT MURAH DOOONGG! ADUH KEREN BANGET SIH INI PAYUNG CUMA 1$, KOK BISA? AH! BUKAN ITU! JANGAN KIRIM BARANG2 MURAH KE RUMAHKU LAGI YA! PLEAAAASSSSEEEEE! OKE….PLEASE? *WINK SAMBIL LIRIK DOMPET * " #KEPSLOKKEINJEKSAKINGPANIKNYA

"Peduli amat, aru~"

**-tenang (atau sok tenang) saat belum terjadi krisis, dan amat PANIKK! Saat terjadi krisis.**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe AB**

Pagi itu boss dari personifikasi Hongkong menghampiri untuk memberikan laporan keuangan terakhir. Mata Hongkong sedekit mendelik saat melihat jumlah ekspor yang berkurang jauh dibandingkan tahun kemarin. Ia pun melirik boss nya dengan tatapan apa-maksudnya-ini-?

"Yah… pasar ekspor kita diambil alih oleh China dan South Korea akhir-akhir ini…" Boss nya berkata bahkan sebelum Hongkong angkat bicara.

Dengan segera –dan berapi-api- Hongkong menuju ke rumah kakaknya untuk meminta penjelasan.

'BRAKK'

"Aaa~ Hongkong… pas sekali aru! Ayo sini! Lihat~ aku baru saja dikirimi game terbaru dari Japan. South Korea juga ada di dalam, kami berdua jadi merchant aru. Kau mau membantu? Biar kita sekalian bikin guild merchant yang tak terkalahkan aru." China segera menyeret salah satu adiknya itu dan mengajaknya ikut bermain.

"Aku pasti bisa menjual barang lebih banyak daripada kakak dan South Korea." Sahut Hongkong tenang sambil memegang joystick nya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, da ze!"

3 Jam berlalu, China dan South Korea terlihat puas dengan hasil uang yang mereka dapatkan. Walaupun baru saja bergabung, uang yang didapatkan Hongkong hampir setara dengan mereka berdua

"Wah, kau hebat juga, aru."

"Iya, da ze! Meski masih kalah dariku."

Tiba-tiba Hongkong membanting Joysticknya "POKOKNYA AKU MARAH SAMA KALIAN BERDUA!" Ia teringat tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah kakak tertuanya. China dan South Korea saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

**-tipe yang berubah-ubah dan abstrak, kadang bisa seperti tipe A maupun B-**

**

* * *

**

Gimana? Kebaca nggak karakter masing-masing? Saya pilih mereka berempat karena emang mereka yang paling pas sama karakter masing-masing golongan darah.

Kecuali untuk AB , Susah banget nyari karakter yang pas, karna emang golongan AB Cuma 8% dari seluruh penduduk dunia. Dan akhirnya saya nemu Hongkong, yang kurang lebih agak mirip sama karakter AB (gak bisa ditebak). Saya gak bisa nemu karakter lain yang bisa gantiin Hongkong XD

Oh iya, karakter2 ini emang berdasarkan hasil penelitian kok. Meski hasilnya nggak 100%, melainkan 80% tapi emang ini karakter2 umum yang dimiliki masing2 golongan darah. Kalo ada yang gak sesuai, maap ya siapa tau kalian emang bukan pemilik darah murni XDD (apadeh). Yah, contohnya saya gol.B dari ortu yang dua-duanya gol.B juga, berarti saya murni, gitu. Kan ada yang campuran juga XD

Oh iya, satu lagi, hampir 40-50% penduduk Indonesia emang bergolongan darah B, makanya karakternya bisa sesuai gitu XD hehe~ saya Indonesia asli #bangga

Akhir kata, komiknya masih banyak, ini perlu dilanjutin apa enggak? Salurkan lewat review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply for anonim :**

**Akari Natsuya :** Nesia, kamu, dan saya emang males XDD huahahahaha XD keep reading ya XD thanks lo udah baca~

**Uchiha Kurapica :** yep! kayaknya tiap orang indonesia punya ciri2 kayak dia, meski beda golongan darah XD bawaan negara kali ya~ #ngaco

**eka kuchiki : **akui saja kalau kamu memang MALAS! huahahahahaha~ #plakkk kita sama sama kok XD #proudtobelazy

* * *

**Summary :** Sama kayak kemaren

**Author's Note : **Woow~ saya nggak nyangka yang review sampe 22 O.o serius, padahal abal... makasih yang udah review ya... makasih banget *bows* semoga enggak bosen sama chapter2 selanjutnya :3 Dan ini selesai dalam satu malam, semoga enggak banyak typo kayak kemaren XD kasitau ya kalo ada, hehe. dan satu lagi... TERNYATA HASIL PENELITIANNYA PASSS! KEBANYAKAN YANG REVIEW PUN GOLONGANNYA B! WAKAKAKAKAKAK XDD

**Disclaimer : **Sama kayak kemaren

* * *

**Degree of Patience**

**Tipe A**

Bagi Negara manapun, mungkin melihat Japan marah adalah salah satu tontonan menarik. Pasalnya, ia jarang sekali marah ataupun terlihat seperti ingin marah. Pernah suatu kali, sahabat terbaiknya, Greece, menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya. (referensi : liat anime-nya, aduh gue lupa episot berapa #syndrommalesgolonganB) Kenyataannya jelas, Japan memang memiliki masalah untuk mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Siang itu…

"Vee~ panas sekali disini ya…"

"Hmm…" Personifikasi Negara German itu malas menanggapi Italy.

"I..iitaria-san… doitsu-san… kenapa kalian buka baju?" Tanya Japan kaget.

"Karena panas, vee~ Japan mau buka baju juga? Sini kubantu…"

_Kalian enggak malu apa? Buka baju ditempat terbuka seperti ini? dasar orang-orang barat!_

"A..aahh… ti..tidak, terimakasih."

Malam itu, saat China bertandang ke rumahnya.

"Japan! Lihat apa yang kubuat, aru!" Si kakak tertua dengan tampang masih 20-an itu menunjukkan produk-produk baru yang dibanggakannya.

"Chuugoku-san! Lagi-lagi meniru TV buatanku!"

"Aah~ kata siapa, aru. Kan mereknya beda."

_Tapi AKARI kan cuma plesetan dari AKIRA! Masa dia masih nggak tau yang namanya COPYRIGHT?_

"Tapi….chuugoku-san…."

**-Daripada dibilang tidak bisa marah, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang menahan kemarahan. Bila diibaratkan, A itu seperti air yang mendidih. Menurut desas-desus, jika A sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, ia bisa meledak tiba-tiba-**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe B**

Saat di jalanan

Ciiittt—zret—

"ANJ***! MOBIL GUE BARET, TOLOL! GANTIIII! "

Saat hot spot-an gratis di café

Please wait a second while loading….

Now Loading…

1%...

2%...

"WEIT E SEKEN KATANYA? UDAH SEJAM GA SELESE2! EMANG DASAR KONEKSI KAMPRET! SIPUUUTTTT!"

Saat antri tiket konser

"WOOII! ANTRI DONG PAK! DARI BELAKANG NOH! DI UJUUUUNG! ENAK AJA MAEN NYELAK MENTANG-MENTANG ADA ANAKNYA DI DEPAN!"

"Ma…maaf kak, papa emang suruh saya jagain tempatnya tadi….hiks…"

Nesia, kejam sekali kamu membuat seorang anak tak berdosa menangis….

Saat Nethere main ke rumahnya

"Oi, nethere, liat mi goreng gue yang di meja nggak?"

"Ini?" Tanya Nethere sambil menunjukkan piring kosong dengan suapan terakhir mi goreng di mulutnya.

"Itu makanan terakhir gue bulan ini, bego!"

"Akh! Maaf nesia! Aku enggak tauuu… aku pikir kamu emang nyediain buat aku…."

"The hell? Gue doain semoga lo nggak jadi MALING kayak MALON."

**-Selalu mengeluarkan kemarahannya secara spontan. Atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kemarahan itu harus ditahan-tahan-**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe O**

"Iggy! Iggy..iggyyy…..!" America berlari-lari lebay menuju pria bermata hijau dan beralis tebal yang sedang sibuk mengurus anggaran negaranya.

"SHUT UP! You git!"

"Iggyyy…. Denger deh…. Masaaa nation-nation yang lain bilang ide HERO ku abal banget pas rapat PBB tadi! Tega banget mereka, padahal kan ide itu brillian, jenius, keren dan…"

"Sayangnya gue setuju sama pendapat nation lain." Ucap England setengah berbisik.

"Kamu ngomong apa barusan?"

"Ah enggak…. Ada cicak terbang…." Kata England kemudian sambil berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Iyaaa! Padahal nanti kalo mereka kesusahan, siapa yang nolongin? Udah pasti HERO kan? Dan HERO itu aku! Harusnya mereka bisa menerima keputusan HERO ganteng dan keren kayak aku ini. Dan apa balesannya? Aku malah ditodong senapannya Swiss gila, diancem sama pipa nya KolHoz sialan, sampe-sampe dilempar tomat sama si pedofil Spaiinn. Huhuhuhuhuuuu… kenapa nasib HERO ini malang sekaliii….."

Setelah mendengar—dipaksa mendengar—curhat panjang lebar dari America, England berjanji akan selalu sedia payung sebelum mendengar curhatannya. Ludah-nya muncrat kemana-mana.

**-daripada langsung marah ke orang yang bersangkutan, O lebih memilih menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Meski terkadang hal itu justru menyusahkan orang lain-**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe AB**

'Jreesshh- '

Hongkong membuka keran wastafel di toilet setelah rapat PBB berakhir. Rapat berisik yang berujung lempar-lemparan bangku memang dapat membuat siapapun di ruangan itu stress, termasuk dirinya.

'kriitt kriitt—'

Ia menutup keran itu setelah wastafel penuh dengan air—yang sebelumnya sudah disumbat—

Hongkong menatap penuh arti pada genangan air itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa yang hongkong-san lakukan disana?" Tanya Japan penasaran dan bergabung dengan America dan Indonesia yang terlebih dulu mengintip Hongkong dari balik pintu toilet dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak tau, sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia memandangi genangan air itu tanpa bergeming. " Jawab Indonesia sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin dia menunggu dewa air keluar dan menyelamatkannya, seperti HERO! Cool banget!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak minta tolong England atau Norway saja? Atau…. Aku? Mungkin…."

**-saat sedang depresi, AB mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Ia bisa merasa tenang dengan memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah-olah hal itu akan berfungsi sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan stress-**

**

* * *

**

**When they want to going out**

**Jam 2.15**

Siang itu, Japan sedang asyik menekuni bukunya. Buku tentang sastra dan kebudayaan memang selalu menarik minatnya. Ia pun tenggelam jauh oleh kalimat-kalimat dalam buku itu. Tak jauh dari situ, Hongkong sedang tertidur di rumahnya dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus.

Sementara di rumah America, kita bisa melihat Cowok ber-antena ini sedang asyik berkutat dengan komputernya.

**HEROisAWESOME :** asl? Apaan tuh?

**Abang_ganteng :** iihh, norak banget kamu mon cherie… itu age/sex/location tauk.

**HEROisAWESOME :** oooh~ bilang dong hahahaha! Kalo nggak bilang, mana HERO tau~

**Abang_ganteng :** -_-; wah~ minta dicium banget ni orang… sini abang cium :*

**HEROisAWESOME is offline**

Dan jauh dari tempat itu, Indonesia asyik mengelus-elus tedjo-chan, komodo kesayangannya sambil menonton TV.

**Jam 2.30**

Japan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam tangan hitam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2.30. _Hmmm, aku harus siap-siap_ ucapnya dalam hati. Bertepatan dengan itu juga, Hongkong masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Setelah offline sebentar, America memutuskan untuk online lagi, dengan status invisible, untuk menghindari hal-hal—atau orang—yang tidak diinginkan. Ia mulai men-scroll pointernya kebawah untuk mencari-cari username yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan tertambat pada satu username yang menurutnya cukup keren, meski tidak lebih keren dari usernamenya. **PirateKing.**

Indonesia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tayangan TV di depannya. Tidak penting, lagipula itu cuma siaran ulang sinetron kemarin malam. Ia lebih menikmati kegiatannya mengelus sayang Tedjo-chan.

**Jam 2.45**

"Saatnya berangkat." Japan langsung pergi ke tempat janjian setelah yakin semuanya beres dan pintu rumahya tidak lupa dikunci.

KRIIINGGG! TRU LU LU LU KRIINGGG! LALALALALA KRIIINGGG!

BRUAKKK! Gu ri ri….. ri ri….. nnnn…. nnggg ….

... Siiingg…

Hongkong menatap hening pada bekernya yang tewas beberapa detik yang lalu. Tangannya refleks membanting benda berisik dan bersuara keras yang berusaha membangunkannya tanpa ampun itu. Satu beker lagi yang harus kita antar ke pemakaman seraya berdoa, semoga arwahnya diterima di sisiNya.

"Heegghhh~ udah waktunya ya… masih ngantuk… geh… " Ia pun bersiap-siap dan langsung pergi ke tempat janjian.

**HEROisAWESOME :** hello~ fellas~

**PirateKing :** ngapain nyapa gue? You git!

**HEROisAWESOME :** Iggy?

**PirateKing :** apa, hamburger freak?

**HEROisAWESOME :** kok tau ini aku?

**PirateKing :** satu-satu nya orang narsis yang nyebut dirinya hero, cuma kamu, git!

America menyadari –atau mungkin tidak—kebodohannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada jam dinding dibelakangnya _'ah, sebentar lagi'_ katanya dalam hati. Kemudian ia melanjutkan obrolannya lewat chatting dengan England.

Sementara itu, keadaan masih tetap sama di rumah Indonesia.

**Jam 3.00**

"Ah, Hongkong-san!" Seru Japan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya begitu melihat Hongkong dari kejauhan. Hongkong mendekatinya sembari berlari-lari kecil "Yo!".

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Japan sejurus kemudian yang hanya dijawab Hongkong dengan menaikkan bahunya.

**PirateKing :** ngomong-ngomong… lagi dirumah?

**HEROisAWESOME :** ya iya dong iggy… kok kamu tiba2 jadi bodoh?

**PirateKing :** sialan! Bukan itu maksudnya! Kemaren katanya enggak bisa keluar karna udah ada janji jam 3 kan?

**HEROisAWESOME :** emang iya kok.

**PirateKing :** SEKARANG UDAH JAM 3, TOLOL!

**HEROisAWESOME :** AAAPPUAAAAA?

Dan author sampai malas membahas personifikasi negaranya sendiri, karena dia masih belum berubah dari posisinya semula.

**Jam 3.15**

"Sudah lewat 15 menit… kemana mereka?" Japan mulai tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Hongkong sama sekali tidak membantu karena ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduhh~ jaket HERO-ku mana?" terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk serta beberapa barang yang tidak sengaja tertendang oleh America. Entah ini hukum alam atau memang sudah ditakdirkan, benda-benda yang diperlukan pada waktunya seperti menyembunyikan diri dari yang membutuhkan, terutama jika orang yang membutuhkan mencarinya dalam kepanikan besar.

Pemandangan di rumah Indonesia indah sekali ya. (Author yang mencoba menulis keadaan Indonesia selain yang telah disebutkan diatas) **#failed**

**Jam 3.30**

"Hoongkoongg…. Japaaaann….." America berteriak-teriak sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"A-ME-RI-KA-SAN! Kenapa telat? Kita kan janjian jam 3.00! sekarang sudah jam 3.30! Tau? " Hongkong menahan Japan yang sesegera mungkin ingin menusukkan katana nya pada America.

"Soooriii Japaaannn…. tadi di jalan macet banget…. mana bisnya jalannya kayak siput! Huhh!" Mendengar keluhan America, Hongkong pun angkat bicara, "Alasan saja kamu…"

**Jam 3.45**

America merasa sedikit bersalah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kan aku udah minta maaf…" katanya sambil bersungut-sungut.

Hongkong menatapnya tajam dan sinis, "Huh!"

Sementara itu Japan mencoba menelepon Indonesia, satu-satunya yang belum hadir diantara mereka.

"Moshi-moshi, Neshia-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu dimana? Yang lain udah kumpul."

"Di rumah." Jawaban singkat dari Indonesia yang membawa malapetaka. Tubuh Japan bergetar, dan semakin lama semakin kencang. Kedua orang lainnya menatapnya heran, tanda tanya besar pun muncul di atas kepala mereka.

DONG DONG! JREEEEEEENGGG! SYALALALALA HENNNSHIIIIINNNNNN! TUITUITUITUIIIIITTT! (red : efek ultraman waktu mau berubah…. ceritanya)

Tak dapat dielakkan lagi, Japan telah berubah menjadi dark Japan.

Ia berteriak dan dari sekujur tubuhna mengeluarkan api kemarahan "MASIH DI RUMAH? KENAPA BELUM KELUARR? HAHHH?"

"Aduuh… tiba-tiba males keluar, pengen di rumah aja."

"KAMPRREETTT! BRENGSEEEKKKK! CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG!"

**A : selalu tepat waktu**

**AB : begitulah… susah dijelaskan dengan kata2 (?)**

**O : enggak bisa tepat waktu**

**B : tidak jarang membatalkan janji saat-saat terakhir….. dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.**

**

* * *

**

serius, chapter yang ini seperti membuka aib author sendiri. Buat teman2 saya yang sering saya kecewakan karna saya hobi membatalkan janji pas detik-detik terakhir, maaf banget XD entah kenapa waktu itu saya malas...

apa karakter di chapter ini masih pas seperti sebelumnya? ato malah kalian jauh dari seharusnya? review? #pikapika**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : **liat di depan ya ^^

A/N : maaf kalau chapter ini pendek sangat. Penulis sedang galau

* * *

**Different Blood Types Way of Expression**

**Hongkong :** aku selalu rendah hati dan sederhana. Sederhana itu indah, kawan...

**Japan :** saya itu orangnya...hmm... mudah bergaul dan enggak perhitungan.

**Indonesia :** Aduh, harus liat ke kamera ya? sebenernya saya itu pemalu. sangat pemalu malah... aduh saya malu... (ngumpetin muka)

_Wa shing ton D C... D..C...o..owww~_

Hayooo HP siapa itu yang bunyi? kan udah saya suruh silent

**America :** maaf ya, sebentar...

**Indonesia :** ringtone nya norak abis

**Hongkong :** sirik tanda tak mampu

**Indonesia :** nyet! karakter gue baru lahir kemaren kalee… official aja belon

**America :** Halo? iya. besok jam 8 kan? tenang, aku enggak lupa kok. telat? enggak deh! bukannya aku akhir-akhir ini selalu on-time? masa nggak percaya sih?

-Klik-

**America :** eh! dimatiin! siput!

**Japan :** kamu? tepat waktu? dunia bisa kiamat! (Teringat kejadian kemarin)

**America :** APA? mending kan daripada Nesia, semua omongannya pasti BULLSHIT!

**Indonesia :** KAMPRET! GUE EMANG PENDIEM TAUK!

**America :** KALO IYA, PASTI BABI BISA MANJAT POHON!

**Japan :** udah nggak usah pake sandiwara lagi Neshia-san, ini bukan syuting sinetron.

**Hongkong :** (ngeliat dari jauh yang pada berantem) hmmm... dasar kumpulan orang-orang bodoh. ckckck...

**-Tipe AB selalu menjadi komentator di luar masalah, seolah-olah dia berbeda dan tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dalam sesuatu hal-**

* * *

PS : silahkan rajam saya karna chapter ini gaje…. #nangis tapi anda sekalian bisa berbahagia karena sisa-sisa penggalauan telah saya hapus dari sini. Silahkan langsung lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya sajalah :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : **saya udah nggak galau mann! Yuhuuuu! Karna ppl selese, saya udah potong rambut dan stress mengajar anak2 sma pun hilang XD

Ayooo~ yang merasa anak sma dan suka ngerjain guru ppl, sini tak cekek~ *dilempar sayur* akh! Saya gak mau jadi guru pokoknya! #galalulagi

O iyaaa~ banyak yang minta ini jadi male!nesia aja. Yah, boleh lah… terserah kalian :3 padahal di fic nya enggak ada hint sama sekali dia cewek, cowok, benciss ato bahkan hermaprodit.

**Disclaimer : **Sama kayak kemaren

**WARNING :** THIS FIC IS JUST FOR FUN! Jangan dianggap serius kalo ada yang enggak pas sama golongan darahnya :3 saya kan bukan cenayang, ohohoho

* * *

**Blood Type conversation 1**

Siang itu di Nesia sedang asik-asiknya menyeruput kopi setelah rapat dunia berakhir. Sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang rapat untuk mengambil tas dan berkas-berkasnya, ia melihat Japan yang sedang duduk di depan komputer, sendirian. _Seharusnya semua nation sudah pulang, tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini, _pikir Indonesia. Maka ia pun menghampiri Japan.

"Belum pulang? Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai bercucuran perlahan dari dahi pemuda itu. "Uhh… aku sedang mengerjakan laporan Negara, tapi… ugh…"

'pat pat pat…'

"Hm?" Nesia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Japan sambil menyeruput kembali kopi luwaknya.

Wajah mantan samurai itu makin terlihat panik, "komputer ini tiba-tiba nge-hang, dan datanya belum kusimpan…."

'pat pat pat'

Jari-jarinya semakin cepat menekan-nekan tuts keyboard. "aduh gawat! Gimana ini Neshia-san?" Nesia meletakkan gelas kopinya dan dengan santai ia menarik kursi Japan ke belakang dan mengambil alih komputer itu.

"Kenapa enggak dicoba-coba tekan sesuatu sih?" Nesia menekan tuts keyboard secara sembarangan dan ganas.

"Ah! Neshia-san! Kalau seperti itu nanti…." Tiba-tiba tercium bau terbakar dari belakang komputer dan…

'DUAR!'

"AAAAAAA TIDAAAAAKKK…..!" Japan berteriak stress dan berubah menjadi seputih kertas.

"Eh?"

"NESIA-SAN! INI LAPORAN YANG KUKERJAKAN SEJAK 3 JAM YANG LALU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak Japan yang akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kemarahan dengan satu kalimat penuh capslok.

Seluruh orang normal di dunia ini pasti akan merespon kemarahan itu dengan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Apalagi mengingat orang yang dibuat marah adalah mantan samurai. Namun dengan tampang meremehkannya Nesia menjawab, "3 jam? Dalam 3 jam kamu cuma menulis 2 lembar? Kasihan sekali…"

'JDEENG!'

Suara diatas adalah efek besi 1 ton yang mendarat tepat di atas kepala Japan. Untuk para pembaca yang baik, lebih baik tidak usah dibayangkan.

"menyedihkan…" Dengan nista dan tanpa perasaan sedikitpun, Indonesia malah menambah penderitaan Japan.

**Satu kata yang selalu melekat pada diri A adalah 'perfeksionis'. Segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya selalu dipikirkan matang-matang sehingga memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Sedangkan sebaliknya dengan B, pepatah bagi B adalah 'masalah lain urusan belakangan'. Ia akan mengerjakan apa yang bisa dikerjakannya saat itu, kesalahan dapat diperbaiki nanti.**

**

* * *

Blood Type conversation 2**

Hari-hari membosankan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kedua Nation ini, America dan Hongkong duduk dalam diam. America secara ajaib telah menyelesaikan tugas kenegaraannya sehingga ia pergi bermain ke rumah Hongkong. Sedangkan Hongkong lagi nganggur karena tidak seperti biasanya kakaknya, China tidak menjemputnya untuk berdagang.

"Bosan sekali, tidak adakah sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan?" Tanya Hongkong memulai pembicaraan mereka di hari itu. America menoleh kearah Hongkong, dan tersenyum senang, tampaknya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik untuk melewatkan hari membosankan mereka.

"Kau tahu monster world?"

"Kayaknya pernah denger. Game RPG ya? Singapore pernah bercerita sedikit padaku. Kenapa?"

"Mau main bersamaku tidak? SERU BANGET LHO!" America mulai mempengaruhi Hongkong untuk bermain bersamanya. Sejak awal, Negara adidaya yang satu ini memang tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berbau game.

"Disana kau bisa mengumpulkan monster-monster kuat, membuat guild dan mengalahkan guild lainnya!Kalau sudah sampe level 100 nanti bisa menjadi ketua guild, aku sudah hampir level 100 lo! Pokoknya seru banget! kau harus coba, Hongkong!" Saking semangatnya, America mulai berdiri dan memperagakan gerakan monster-monster itu. Hongkong membiarkan America puas dengan segala macam atraksinya sebelum berkata,

"Kudengar, banyak orang yang tergila-gila oleh game itu sampai merasa dunia di dalamnya adalah dunia nyata." America kembali ke tempat duduknya, terdiam.

"Dan lebih parah lagi, mereka sampai tidak bisa membedakan lagi siang dan malam."

America tertunduk dan mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan di dunia nyata, bisa dilakukannya di dunia itu. Uang, popularitas, kekuatan, mereka bisa mendapatkan semuanya dalam game sehingga mereka mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri dan lupa akan dunia nyata yang sesungguhnya."

Kini America tengah berjongkok sembari membuat lingkaran di lantai dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan game yang seperti itu. Thanks, but No, thanks…" Penjelasan panjang Hongkong akhirnya berhenti sampai disitu.

Dalam hati, America hanya merutuk, _'BILANG 'ENGGAK' AJA UDAH CUKUP KALI! ENGGAK USAH PAKE PENJELASAN PANJANG LEBAR KAYAK GITU! FU*K!'_

'_tapi bener juga sih…'_

**Seringkali, O terlalu berlebihan dalam berbicara atau memandang sesuatu hal. Jika anda mendengarkan penjelasan O yang terlalu menggebu-gebu, percayalah ¾ dari ceritanya saja. Misalnya ia mengatakan telah menangkap 1000 ekor ikan, anggap saja ia hanya menangkap 750 ekor. **

**AB sering menjadi komentator ataupun penasihat dari luar. Namun seringkali kata-katanya tajam dan dapat menyakiti lawan bicaranya, meski semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. **

**

* * *

Jika hati mereka diibaratkan seperti rumah**

**Tipe A**

"Ini rumahku, ayo silahkan masuk." Kata Japan meski masih sibuk memilih kunci yang pas diantara sekumpulan kunci-kunci yang berada di tanganya.

"Kalian enggak bawa apa-apa? Buah tangan misalnya? " Ketiga Nation lainnya menggeleng.

"Yah, enggak apa-apa sih. Jangan lupa membersihkan sepatu kalian sebelum masuk ya."

'_aku tidak percaya mereka benar-benar datang ke rumahku.'_

Dengan susah payah, setelah membuka 2 gembok kunci, 3 gembok menggunakan kode, pengaman menggunakan sidik jari, bola mata, dan suara, akhirnya mereka semua bisa masuk ke rumah Japan.

"Silahkan masuk, jangan malu-malu."

'_jangan malu malu, katanya? ! di rumah seperti ini? !'_ Nation lain langsung sweatdrop melihat pintu-pintu kamar yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pintu depan, penuh dengan gembok, kunci dan pengaman super ketat.

**Tipe A adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Mereka selalu berhati-hati dalam berteman. Teman yang sudah dianggapnya dekat pun terkadang masih belum mengetahui isi hati sesungguhnya dari si A.**

**Kenyataannya, Japan memang Negara yang sangat tertutup, bahkan di manga Hetalia pernah diceritakan kalau Japan trauma terhadap kata 'buka'.**

**

* * *

Tipe B**

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu… silahkan…"

"Nes, rumahmu yang mana?" Tanya America sambil celingak-celinguk bingung.

Nesia membentangkan kedua tangan selebar-lebarnya, "Ini semua, RUMAHKU!" katanya bangga.

"Tanah adalah alas dan langit adalah atap. Hahahaha! indah, bukan?" Hamparan rumput nan luas dihiasi beberapa pepohona rindang memang sangat sejuk dan indah. Tapi sayangnya ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai rumah.

'mbeee…'

Suara kambing di kejauhan menyambut para nation yang kini speechless, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

'_kayak gini masih berani ngundang orang dateng ke rumahnya? Bener-bener deh…'_ pikir mereka bertiga.

**Lagi-lagi kebalikan dari sifat A, tipe B merupakan orang yang sangat terbuka dan menerima siapapun tanpa memandang sesuatu hal. Kenyataannya, kalian pasti tahu kalau Indonesia benar-benar merupakan Negara yang terbuka :3**

**

* * *

Tipe O**

America membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya dan dengan segera mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk.

"Silahkan..silahkan… jangan malu-malu di rumah HERO. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." America melangkah ke dapur sambil menendang kaleng dan botol bekas yang menghalangi jalannya.

'_rumahku tidak seberantakan ini, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri?'_ Pikir Japan sambil melihat sekeliling rumah yang penuh sampah. Dan, oh apa itu yang tergeletak di atas sofa, apa itu…celana dalamnya?

Tidak memperdulikan Japan yang sedang galau melihat pemandangan indah di rumah sang hero, Nesia dan Hongkong sudah duduk santai sambil bermain-main dengan kaleng dan botol-botol bekas.

**Tipe O hanya berhati-hati di awal, ditunjukkan dengan pintu depan yang terkunci. Namun jika ia sudah benar-benar mempercayai sesorang, ia akan membeberkan semua isi hatinya.**

**

* * *

Tipe AB**

"Hongkooongg… kamu dimana? Jangan tinggalin kita dong."

"Aku disini daritadi. Kalian cari jalan kesini aja susah banget."

America memimpin rombongan, Japan mengikuti di belakangnya dan Nesia berjalan paling belakang sambil menguap.

"Abis ke kiri kemana nih? Kok jalan buntu?" Tanya America lagi.

"Salah! Yang tadi harusnya ke kanan, ada 4 jalan, pilih yang ke-3 baru ke kiri!"

4 jam kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang tamu, tempat Hongkong berada.

'_enggak lagi-lagi deh gue main ke rumah Hongkong.'_ Pikir mereka bertiga.

**AB memiliki sifat tertutup dari A dan terbuka dari B, sehingga jika sifat dari kedua golongan tersebut dicampur, jadilah suatu karakter yang abstrak dan misterius, hatinya pun berubah menjadi seperti labirin.**

* * *

Hemm.. ini bersambung enggak ya… bersambung enggak yaaaa…. Mari kita pikirkan nanti XD #dilemparpanda

Aniwey~ karna yang kemaren galau, saya bales anonimnya sekarang aja de…

Maap ya buat yang nge-ripiu tapi baru dibales. Saya nggak nyangka chapter kemaren tetep pada setia nge-ripiu padahal abal abiss, galau max… jadi terharu ;_;

**Katsuyachi Mitzuru :** ini di apdet XD selamat membaca, dan makasih sarannya ya XDD udah di edit~ ohohoho

**Raazuha Eru :** america mah ga usah ditanya, dia berisiknya ga pake otak _ berisik banget!

**omnomnom :** waaeeyyy~ berarti sama kayak saya suka ngebatalin janji di akhir2? XDD kacaw~

**uchiha kurapika :** saya gak mau bikin situ marah deh ow0 ngeri euy... itu malay pake wig #ngaco makanya cantik #makinngaco ah abaikan saja reply abal satu ini

**munchmunch :** saya juga anti! oke! ini di apdet XD silahkan dibaca

**kin-chan :** gapapa gapapa... thanks lo ripiu nya XD dan akhirnya saya sudah menerima mereka berdua apa adanya XD huakakakak (baca : nemu tumbal baru buat dibikin pair selain melayucest)

**Naoko :** kalo fem!nesia si aye ga masalah XD seneng malahan. malay nya aja kudu cowok~ ah, sekarang gapapa lah cewek juga hohoho

**Nocturne :** iya, AB emang cuma 8% bisa liat kok di google kalo mau tau XD

**SugarLove :** oh pastinya XD kalo gak kepepet ngerjain laporan sialan dari kampus pasti ini cepet diapdet XD selamat menikmati~ semoga yg ini juga pas, ohohoho.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** waooo~ sori apdetnya lama ^^ hehe, ini buku saya baru dibalikin, jadi baru bisa ngubek2 ide baru lagi, wahahahaha XD oh iya, soal yang minta pada makhluk2 ini diibaratkan sebagai taneman/binatang nanti dulu ya saya pikirin. Belun nemu korban yang pas soalnya.

Yang bisa saya kabulkan, munculnya nation lain yang bisa mewakilkan 4 golongan darah ini (Sebagian sesuai riset, tapi sebagian lagi saya kira2 sesuai karakter mereka di hetalia)

**

* * *

Hubungan persahabatan antar golongan darah**

**O - O (America dan Denmark)**

"Nah, sebaiknya kau patuhi saja kata-kataku Denmark, wahahaha! HERO itu enggak pernah salah." ucap America tegas saat Denmark mencoba mengajukan pendapatnya saat rapat dunia. Perlu dicatat, ini pertama kalinya Denmark mengajukan gagasan yang 'waras'. Yah, mungkin kemarin Norway sengaja menyembunyikan tumpukan alkohol yang baru saja diantar, sehingga otak sang lelaki berambut spike itu menjadi sedikit lebih waras.

"Tapi King Skandinavia itu jauuuhh lebih hebat daripada HERO, jadi kemungkinan salah itu 0%! Oh.. aku lupa, lebih keren tentu saja…" sahutnya tak mau kalah sambil melakukan gerakan melempar poni. Tarik kata-kata 'sedikit lebih waras' pada paragraf sebelumnya, itu hanya kesalahan pada pengetikan…

"Oo… tidak bisaaa… Lihat antena di rambutku ini? Ini menandakan kemodernan. Bandingkan dengan benda kecil yang bertengger di kepalamu itu. Kau sebut itu topi? " America membalas dengan… err… kalimat yang agak kurang nyambung?

"Ini mahkota! Mahkota untuk Raja keren sepertiku! Mengerti? Bilang saja kau iri…"

"Aku punya Hamburger dan Cola kebanggaanku, untuk apa aku iri pada mahkotamu? Cih…"

Ah biarlah, toh mereka berdua bisa 'nyambung' dalam konteks yang agak susah untuk dimengerti. Aku hanya kasihan pada nation lain yang bengong melihat adu bacot mereka karena mengarah pada suatu perdebatan abstrak. Tolong abaikan makhluk-makhluk tak berekspresi macam Norway, Ice dan Hongkong.

**Karena sama-sama memiliki ambisi yang kuat, hubungan antar golongan darah O biasanya berubah menjadi 'persaingan'. Lain hal jika mereka memiliki ambisi yang sama, mereka akan saling membantu untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut.**

* * *

**O - A (America dan Japan)**

"Huhuhuhu…. Japaannn~ tolong bantu akuuu…." America merengek pada Japan. Lelaki Asia itu tentu tahu masalah terbesar yang sedang dialami oleh sahabat berkacamata dihadapannya. Obesitas.

Ya, karena itulah America selalu berada di urutan paling belakang jika ada lomba antar nation seperti marathon, lari palang, lari sprint, jalan cepat, lomba memasukkan belut ke dalam botol, pokoknya segala lomba yang berhubungan dengan kecepatan.

Japan penasaran dan mencubit pinggang America, yang dengan ajaib membuatnya tertegun karena bagian kulit disana terasa sangat….

Melar.

Ia langsung teringat tokoh anime terkenal bernama lengkap Monkey .D. Luffy. Ajaib mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya personifikasi negara juga bisa berpotensi menjadi seorang manusia karet.

Karena rasa simpati yang mendalam, keesokan harinya, Japan pun berbaik hati membawakan segala masakan rendah kalori hasil karyanya. America mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali, ditambah bonus airmata yang mengalir tak karuan. Meski masih belum jelas itu airmata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan karena untuk sementara ia dilarang bertemu dengan hamburgernya tercinta.

Sebulan kemudian, diet yang menyiksa—harusnya tidak, jika saja America tidak terlalu jatuh hati pada roti bulat bertumpuk ham dan salad—akhirnya berakhir. Hasil yang terlihat sangat nyata, karena akhirnya America tidak lagi menjadi urutan terakhir pada lomba marathon kemarin. Tlong abaikan saja fakta bahwa dia menjadi urutan 290 dari 300 lebih personifikasi negara.

"Japaaannn! Kau memang hebat! Masakanmu memang hebat! Bravo! Jenius! Dan tidak ada duanya! Kali ini hero tidak akan bisa dipermalukan lagi." America memeluk Japan sebagai rasa terimakasihnya yang terdalam. Japan pun senang karena usahanya berhasil, terlebih karena pujian berlebihan yang diucapkan oleh America. Tapi tunggu…

'Ugh…se..sak…. napasku….'

Japan mulai meronta, tapi tak digubris oleh America yang justru memeluknya semakin erat. Dan…

"Ja..Japan! kau kenapa? Kenapa pingsan?" pria samurai itupun akhirnya pingsan karena tak bisa bernapas.

**Dapat tercipta hubungan yang baik antara kedua orang ini karena sifat A dan O yang sama-sama mudah bersimpati. Hanya saja jika terlalu dekat, O tanpa segan-segan akan menunjukkan segala 'sifat jelek' nya dan membuat A sedikit jengah. Bagi A dalam persahabatan sekalipun tetap harus ada tata krama.**

* * *

**O - B (Australia dan Indonesia)**

"Kamu lagi ngapain, Nes?" tanya Aussie sore itu saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia dan melihatnya sedang menguleni adonan putih.

"Eksperimen iseng…" jawabnya singkat.

Adonan putih yang dikira Australia sebagai adonan donat atau sebangsanya itu ternyata tidak dibentuk seperti donat. Indonesia memisahkan beberapa adonan dan memberinya warna berbeda. Kemudian membentuknya sesuai dengan imajinasi tertinggi yang dimiliki Indonesia. Menghasilkan Sebuah patung garuda nan apik setinggi 30 cm.

"Waaooow~ kau mau memanggang kue berbentuk Garuda? Hebat sekali Nesia!" Puji Australia yang masih takjub melihat bentuk Garuda yang sangat gagah itu.

Nesia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku enggak lagi bikin kue…."

Australia terhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengagumi sang Garuda dan menoleh bingung, "Eh?"

"Ini bukan adonan kue, Aussie…" kata Indonesia sambil menunjukkan adonan yang masih tersisa dalam mangkuk kecil. Australia masih menatapnya bingung seolah bertanya 'Jadi?'.

"Entah, aku sendiri tak tahu. Lihat saja hasilnya beberapa jam nanti."

Setelah itu, Australia justru semakin kaget karena adonan putih lembek tadi kini berubah menjadi patung Garuda cantik sekeras keramik.

"Nesia! Kamu bikin adonan Clay?"

"Clay?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Kamu bikin pake bahan apa?"

"Terigu, sagu, lem kayu… err… udah. Kayaknya…"

"Wow! Brillian! Selama ini yang kutahu hanya Clay impor dari bahan yang susah didapat dan harganya pun mahal! Kita harus manfaatkan bakatmu!" tukas Australia menggebu-gebu. Ia menemukan sumber uang baru di hadapannya.

"gitu?"

"Iya tentu saja! Kau bisa membuat segala macam bentuk yang kau inginkan dan biar aku yang mengatur soal penjualannya. Kita akan untung banyak!" Australia segera menjelaskan dengan singkat sasaran pasar, harga standard an hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan calon bisnis mereka.

Setelah semalam suntuk membicarakan kemungkinan sumber uang baru untuk mereka, Australia pun pamit.

"Kau benar-benar jenius, Nesia! Pokoknya aku berharap padamu." Katanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan rumah Indonesia.

Indonesiapun tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya, kembali bereksperimen dengan bentuk-bentuk lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

KRIIIINGGGG!

"Halo, Australia disini."

"Aussie? Ini aku, Indonesia."

"Kenapa, Nes?"

"Tampaknya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan bisnis clay itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku terkena penyakit parah."

"AP…. NES, KAMU SAKIT APA? KANKER? LEUKIMIA? UDAH PERIKSA KE RUMAH SAKIT?"

"Aku…. " Nesia member jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kena sindrom males gerak."

'KLIK' TUT TUT TUT TUUUUTT…..

**Hubungan mereka berdua dibangun oleh puji-pujian yang diberikan oleh O pada B yang memang merupakan karakter pecinta pujian. Selain itu O juga kagum pada sifat B yang bebas dan kreatif. O akan menjadi sangat sukses jika dia bisa 'mengolah' dan 'memenej' orang golongan B yang punya banyak potensi tetapi suka bertindak seenaknya.**

* * *

**O – AB (Denmark dan Norway)**

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyembunyikan kiriman alkohol yang baru datang itu?" Tanya Finland pada kedua sahabatnya, Denmark dan Norway yang buru-buru menarik satu peti penuh berisi alkohol ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja karena Ice masih kecil." jawab Norway santai.

"Belum saatnya ia kenal alkohol." lanjut Denmark.

"k'li'an komp'k y'."

"Tidak, sejak kapan aku bisa kompak sama anko? Ini tumben aja otaknya lagi waras." Lagi-lagi perkataan Norway yang diucapkan dengan wajah datarnya terdengar sarkastis.

"He..hey Norge, kok kamu gitu sih… aku kan juga sayang sama Ice, makanya aku enggak mau dia kenapa-napa."

Denmark dan Norway memang menjalin kesepakatan agar tidak memperkenalkan alkohol pada Ice sebelum ia dewasa. Yang berarti, Denmark tidak boleh minum selama ada Ice dirumah. Sayang sekali sudah seminggu ini Ice tidak pergi kemana-mana. Denmark yang tersiksa karena tidak sekalipun ia menegak alkohol sejak seminggu lalu, mulai memohon-mohon pada Norway agar memperbolehkannya minum.

"Ayolah Norge… satu botol saja… mumpung Ice sudah tidur…"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba bangun?"

"Tidak akan… ayolah…"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah bangun untuk ke kamar mandi selama hidupmu? Aku tidak ingin Ice melihat kau mabuk. Anko Uzai."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk…. Aku janji…. Beberapa teguk saja, ya?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun terhadap bantahan. Denmark memajukan bibirnya atas usahanya yang gagal. _Besok akan kucoba lagi_, pikir Denmark.

"Kau benar-benar sayang sama Ice ya, Norge." Kini Denmark duduk di samping Norway yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dihadapannya.

"Wajar kan?"

Denmark tersenyum, "meski wajahmu selalu tanpa ekspresi seperti itu, aku juga sayang padamu."

'POK!'

Norway segera menutup wajah Denmark menggunakan buku tebal itu.

"Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terasa menjijikan jika aku mendengarnya darimu."

**Hubungan O dan AB dapat berjalan dengan baik selama mereka masih memandang suatu hal dari sisi rasional. Jika O terlalu menunjukkan emosinya, maka AB justru akan merasa risih dan menghindar.**

* * *

Bersambung ke hubungan antar sisanya ^^

Dan mungkin ini apdetan terakhir sebelum saya hiatus :D (udah sih) setelah tanggal 26 Januari baru bisa bebas sedikit.

**Catatan :** clay impor dapat bertahan selama kemasan plastik tidak dibuka, sedangkan clay dari bahan2 yang disebutkan diatas hanya dapat bertahan 3 hari. Ah, saya nggak tau yang bikin ide adonan itu Indonesia apa bukan, tapi yang jelas di Indonesia banyak ide bermunculan soal pengganti bahan2 mahal macem gitu.

**Pertanyaan :** Siapa saja nation yang akhirnya berada di urutan terbawah setelah America dalam lomba marathon?

**Jawaban Author :** Itu rahasia antar nation. Tolong jangan tanya saya, saya belon mau mati...

Review?

**

* * *

reply for anon/yang males login XD**

**Nocturne :** keyboard sama game kan udah termasuk serapan, jadi enggak perlu saya rasa :D

**Haiku Strawberry :** Stroberi lapis coklat mau deh saya~ oke, ini apdet XD

**haefalent :** ditaaa~ makasih ya kalimat yang itu pake di bikin ilustrasinya segala XD I lap yu lah pokoknya, wahahaha

**uchiha kurapika :** maap ya malah jadi lama gini apdetnya, met ultah! meski telat banget, hehe~ enjoyed ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Maaf lama menunggu… akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan selamat sejahtera. Tanpa banyak bacot, silahkeun dibaca dan dinikmati kalo bisa.

* * *

**Hubungan persahabatan antar golongan darah (part II)**

* * *

**A – A (Japan - Germany)**

"Jadi seharusnya kita menyerang mereka dari depan!" teriak Japan yang tensinya sedikit melewati batas.

Germany menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya meremehkan. "Kau yang tidak mengerti strategi perang!"

Mereka berdua kini bertatap-tatapan dengan amarah. Germany mengusulkan untuk membuat strategi perang dengan sedikit trik mengecoh, dan dapat dipastikan Japan tidak bisa menerima cara curang seperti itu. Darah _bushido_ yang mengalir di tubuhnya menolak mentah-mentah. Menyerang dari belakang itu hanya tindakan pengecut. Sedangkan Germany berkeras kalau itu bukan suatu kecurangan, melainkan strategi berperang.

"Vee~ aku lapaaar…." Italy yang sedari tadi melihat Germany dan Japan berdebat akhirnya angkat bicara. Ya, minta makan.

"Mau kubuatkan onigiri, _Itaria-kun_?" tawar Japan.

Senyum Italy mengembang seketika, "Waah, terimakasih Japan!"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Italy kembali protes, "Aw! Aw! Aaw! Germany….. tolong akuuu…."

"Ada ap—BULGARIA SUDAH KUBILANG KITA INI SATU TIM!"

Dengan muka datarnya, Bulgaria segera meninggalkan Italy setelah dibentak oleh Germany, membawa ranting yang dipakainya untuk memukul kepala Italy. Ia sedang bosan.

* * *

**Masalah seriusnya adalah karena masing-masing keras kepala. Kedua belah pihak tidak akan mundur satu langkah pun. Namun keduanya merupakan pribadi yang senang melayani dan bisa bersimpati pada orang lain.**

* * *

**A – B (Japan - Indonesia)**

Japan merapikan lembaran-lembaran hasil kerjaannya yang telah ia cetak barusan. Menjepitnya dengan penjepit kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam map berwarna biru. Selesai seudah kerjaannya untuk hari ini. Hanya tinggal melapor pada Indonesia bahwa semuanya telah beres dan menunggu beberapa konfirmasi darinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Ia berpikir untuk menelepon Indonesia, karena perbedaan waktu 2 jam, pastinya Indonesia belum tidur karena di sana masih pukul 21.00.

'_kesana kema~ri mencari alamat! Dung dung! Namun yang kute~mui bukan dirinya!'*_

'_Nada deringnya berubah lagi.'_ pikir Japan.

[Yayaya, siapa ini? haloo?]

"Ha..halo. Indoneshia-san?"

[Siapa? Oh, Japan! Kenapa?]

"Anu…saya cuma mau tanya soal acara minggu depan. Apa semua sudah siap? "

[BRAK! GEDUBRAK! AHAHAHAHAHA!]

Terdengar suara benda—atau mungkin manusia—jatuh disusul suara tawa yang membahana dari seberang sana.

"Indoneshia-san?"

"Haloo?"

[A…ah! Maaf! Maaf! Sebentar ya Japan!] kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan Indonesia, tampaknya ia menutup telepon menggunakan telapak tangannya.

[Heh Malay! Kecilin dulu itu tipinya! Gue lagi nelpon tau enggak!]

[Kan elu yang telpon, kok gue yang repot?]

[Ini telpon penting dari Japa—AHAHAHAHAHA! GOBLOK BANGET ITU SI SULE!]

[Nah pan itu elu juga yang nonton, pake protes…]

[Udah keciliiin… gue gak konsen nih!]

Suara Televisi di seberang sana makin samar terdengar, dan kini suara Indonesia jelas kembali.

[Maaf ya, gangguan teknis. Si Malay nelen botol tadi.]

Japan yang malas berdebat dengan Indonesia hanya mengiyakan saja. "Jadi, bagaimana? Semua persiapan untuk minggu depan sudah beres?"

[Aah! Acaranya minggu depan ya? Nggak kerasa ya, ahahhaa!]

"Sudah beres belum?"

Terdengar suara kepala digaruk.

[Su…dah.]

"Bisa diperinci?"

[Jadwal acara sudah beres…err…mungkin. Semua pengisi acara sudah dihubungi. Emm, apalagi ya…Oh! Design banner & poster sudah selesai.]

"Kapan dicetak? Kan tinggal seminggu lagi? Memangnya sempat?"

[Sempet kok sempeet… kata abang-abangnya bisa 3 hari jadi.]

"Yakin?"

[Iya…kalo sepi sih…]

Japan hening sejenak, "Lalu kapan dicetak?"

[Emm…kapan itu…]

"Kapan?" tanyanya mulai tak sabar.

[Ya… aku sendiri belum tau.]

"Kok enggak tau!"

[Ya gimana? uangnya belum cair! …Ups! Eh barusan bukan aku yang ngomong lho!]

"IN-DO-NE-SHI-A-SAN! KALAU BESOK UANGNYA BELUM CAIR JUGA, AKAN KUDATANGI ATASANMU!"

Kemudian sambungan telepon diputus oleh Japan.

Berapa menit kemudian Japan terduduk lemas setelah amarahnya mulai mereda.

_Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk marah?_

_Aku jadi lupa minta lagu yang dipakai Indonesia untuk nada dering itu. Padahal bagus…_

* * *

**Meski banyak perbedaan dan ketidakcocokan pendapat, secara tidak diduga-duga pasangan A dan B bisa menjadi teman bicara yang bertahan lama. Orang bergolongan darah A berpendapat bahwa ucapan maupun tindakan orang bergolongan darah B itu menarik. Sedangkan orang bergolongan darah B perlu sedikit peduli bahwa A itu orang yang sensitif.**

* * *

**A – AB (England - Hongkong)**

Coret. "Begini."

Coret lagi. "Sesuaikan dengan garis ini."

Coret, coret dan coret lagi. "Lihat, ini tidak terlalu sulit, kan?"

Hong Kong menatap lembaran kertas penuh garis-garis tipis di hadapannya. Di tengah-tengah kertas itu terdapat coret-coret aneh, berbentuk seperti genangan air.

"Coba kau gambar peta rumah dan daerahmu sendiri. Kau lapar kan? Biar kusiapkan sementara kau menggambar." kata England yang kemudian meninggalkan Hong Kong sendiri.

"Gambarnya jelek." komennya setelah sang pemilik rumah pergi. Namun Hong Kong tetap mengikuti urutan yang diajarkan England untuk menggambar sebuah peta. Berdasarkan data pelayaran yang dipinjamkan England padanya, Hong Kong mulai menggambar sesuai dengan garis lintang dan bujur yang benar.

Sudah lewat beberapa tahun sejak Hong Kong meninggalkan rumah kakak kandungnya, China. Sebenarnya Hong Kong tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak ingin membandingkan China dan England yang telah menjadi kakak angkatnya kini. Namun diluar kuasanya, pikiran-pikiran semacam itu tetap berlari-lari di benaknya. Mereka berdua memang kakak yang baik. Kalau disuruh memilih, tentu saja Hong Kong akan tetap memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan kakak kandungnya. Meski ia tidak bisa tidak mengakui bahwa England memang kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti China yang terkadang meninggalkannya sendiri di belakang barang dagangan, menyuruhnya berdagang sehingga China sendiri bisa berdagang barang lain di tempat lain. Yang ada di pikiran China memang tidak ada yang lain selain berdagang, mengembara untuk berdagang, dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uang untuk berdagang lagi. Selalu saja tentang jualan.

Berbeda dengan England, kakaknya sekarang. England begitu memerhatikan apa-apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Hong Kong. Meskipun dia memang agak sedikit sinting karena suka berbicara sendiri. England juga tidak pernah pelit dalam mengajarkan ilmunya pada Hong Kong. Bukan dalam hal memasak tentu saja. Seburuk-buruknya masakan Hong Kong, setidaknya tidak beracun dan masih layak makan.

"Hong Kong! Makanannya sudah jadi!" kata England dengan riangnya saat masuk kembali ke kamar membawa nampan dan semangkuk—boleh kusebut racun?—sup.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini cream sup. Kau kan tidak suka scone dengan selai strawberry buatanku kemarin, jadi kubuatkan yang lain."

"Aku bukannya tidak suka."

England bengong sejenak. _'Aku bukannya tidak suka'_ kata-kata Hong Kong berulang di kepalanya.

JADI DIA SUKA?

"Jadi sebenarnya kau suka?" tanya England penuh harap.

"Sayangnya tubuhku yang menolak makanan itu masuk. Eh, yang kemarin itu makanan kan, ya?"

England pun hancur seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gambarmu jelek. Boleh kugambar ulang?"

Dan England yang sudah hancur kini menjadi debu yang perlahan hilang tertiup angin.

* * *

**Kunci dari hubungan kedua golongan darah ini ada pada AB. Orang yang bergolongan darah AB mengagumi sifat dan tanggung jawab dari golongan A. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan A apabila AB sudah bertindak semaunya. Jika AB dapat mengerti ke-sensitif-an golongan A, maka hubungan ini akan berjalan sangat baik.**

* * *

**B – B (Indonesia - Malaysia)**

"Kak, kita mau kemana dulu nih?" tanya Singapore pada kedua kakaknya. Brunei tak perlu ditanya, toh kalaupun ditanya jawabannya hanya 'terserah kakak saja'.

"Rumah Hantu!" "Roller Coaster!" jawab Indonesia dan Malaysia bersamaan.

"Rumah Hantu dulu!" teriak Indonesia.

"Enggak! Roller Coaster dulu! Mumpung sepi, nanti keburu rame males ngantrinya tauk!" balas Malaysia tidak mau kalah.

Indonesia berkacak pinggang, "Kalo ke Rumah Hantu pas udah capek nggak seru! Nggak berasa serem!"

"Sereman juga muka elu, Ndon."

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Sereman. Muka. Elu. Budek ya?"

"Lo tau nggak? Abang-abang penjaga Roller Coaster juga enggak bakal ngijinin lo masuk._ Overweight_. Lo kebanyakan makan nasi lemak."

"Nasi Lemak itu namanya doang. Bego. Bukan nasi campur lemak!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Singapore berteriak stress dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan brutal, "Udah deh kak. Aku bosen tiap hari harus begini terus."

"Istighfar kak." Kata Brunei berusaha menenangkan Singapore.

Kini Singapore yang berkacak pinggang, wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang ditahan. "Gini aja, aku bakal ke Rumah Hantu sama Kak Nesia. Brunei bakal ikut Kak Malay naik Roller Coaster. "

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju untuk berpisah menjadi 2 kelompok dan pergi masing-masing.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Hoeeekk…"

"Kak Malay? enggak apa-apa?" tanya Brunei sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Malaysia.

Kemudian setelah berkumur dan membersihkan mulutnya, Malaysia kembali menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, namun kondisinya sudah membaik.

Ia menoleh pada adiknya dan berkata, "Ternyata salah ya naik Roller Coaster abis sarapan. Harusnya tadi kita ke Rumah Hantu dulu…."

Sementara itu di pintu keluar Rumah Hantu…

"Hantunya belon selese dandan… kita malah ngeliatin mereka lagi _make-up_. Tau enggak, harusnya tadi kita naik Roller Coaster dulu aja…" kata Indonesia seraya menatap Singapore dengan tampang sedikit menyalahkan. Sepanjang hari itu Singapore bersabar untuk tidak menendang bokong kakaknya.

* * *

**Seandainya bisa saling terbiasa dengan sifat sesukanya sendiri, maka hubungan keduanya akan luar biasa. Karena orang bergolongan B tidak bisa berlama-lama menyatukan diri dengan tindakan maupun pemikiran orang lain, maka kedua belah pihak akan bertindak sesukanya sendiri sehingga pada awalnya akan banyak sekali perbedaan.**

* * *

**B – AB (Indonesia – Hong Kong)**

"Kata pak guru kita disuruh mengamati perkembangan tanaman terong ini setiap hari selama 2 minggu." Indonesia menjelaskan tugas kemarin pada Hong Kong yang menjadi kelompoknya.

Karena kemarin Hong Kong sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa ia sekelompok bersama Indonesia. Alamat tugas enggak selesai. Kalau selesai, mungkin bakal berantakan.

"Berarti kita harus melihat perkembangan si Terong setiap hari di jam yang sama." terang Hong Kong.

Indonesia masih melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa harus Terong ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku nggak suka Terong. Rasanya aneh."

Mendengar itu, Hong Kong ikut-ikut bingung. "Mungkin karena pak guru suka. Atau mungkin karena warnanya ungu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ungu?"

"Hmm… lucu?"

Indonesia memiringkan kepalanya, "Sebenernya kita lagi ngomongin apa sih?"

"Terong?"

"Bukannya tugas?" koreksi Indonesia.

"Ah iya." 'POK' Hong Kong menepuk telapak tangannya. "Tugas. Jadi, kapan kita melihat Tuan Terong?"

Indonesia menghela napas. Ia malas. "Tidak usahlah…"

Sebelum Hong Kong bertanya, Indonesia sudah mengemukakan alasannya. "Kita ukur saja saat terakhir. Selisih panjangnya baru dibagi 14. Nanti tinggal dibedakan 0,1-0,2 saja supaya pak guru enggak curiga. Soal format tabelnya, kita tanya sama Singapore saja."

* * *

**Dapat dikatakan orang yang paling mengerti golongan AB adalah golongan B. Di lain pihak, golongan AB dapat memahami cara berpikir praktis golongan B. Pasangan ini akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok dan santai, karena si B akan menanggapi perubahan suasana golongan AB yang tiba-tiba dengan biasa-biasa saja.**

* * *

**AB – AB (Hong Kong - Norway)**

"Halo." Sapa Norway yang kebetulan bertemu Hong Kong di sebuah taman. Hong Kong hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Norway duduk di sebelah Hong Kong yang sedang menatap awan-awan di langit. Kedua telapak tangannya kini bersentuhan dengan helai-helai rumput hijau yang halus.

"Hari yang tenang ya." Sahut Hong Kong yang belum merubah posisi duduknya, dagunya masih terpaku pada kedua lututnya.

Norway langsung menimpali dengan anggukan, "Iya."

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hong Kong.

Norway menoleh, "Hmm… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit informasi bahwa fanfiction ini akan segera berakhir."

Hening sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Angin pun berhembus pelan mengelus helai-helai rambut mereka.

* * *

**Dibandingkan dengan golongan darah lain, persamaan temperamen dari orang yang bergolongan AB itu banyak. Orang bergolongan AB itu seandainya berkumpul, akan mengerti satu sama lain. Dalam setiap pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan ada suatu perasaan damai. **

* * *

**IYAK! TAMAT! BUBAR BUBAAAR! ABANGNYA MAU PULAAANGG!**

* * *

Norway enggak bohong, emang fic ini akhirnya TAMAT! YEAAHH! Setelah sekian lama, buhuahahaha XD

Oh iya, jangan salahkan saya kalo cerita Indonesia – Hong Kong sama Norway – Hong Kong nya abstrak banget. Yang ada AB biasanya emang abstrak karna makhluknya sendiri juga abstrak, jadi maklumin aja. [cari kambing hitam]

**Catatan kakinya siapa (?)**

Bushido : Jalan samurai

*Nada dering [Ayu Ting-Ting – Alamat Palsu] #demamayutingting kemanaaa kemanaaa kemaaanaaaa~


End file.
